


Meow

by Pervy_Mel



Series: Play Time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears headband, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor is a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Victor just received his new toys and he can't wait to surprise Yuuri with it





	Meow

Viktor was excited, the package he ordered from the sexshop just arrive and now he cannot wait to open it. The maid outfit play was a nice, yet exhausting, experience and now he wanted to try something new. He put the box on the table and carefully removed the tape, he didn’t want to damage what was inside. This would be a new surprise for Yuuri. The latter was trying hard for the upcoming figure skating competition, on his side, the only thing Viktor had to do his waiting for his sweet love at home. Viktor have officially retired from the competition and even if he was still able to compete, he wasn’t sure he could to do. Yuuri and him was having sex at least three time per week and after each time he hips hurt like hell. He wasn’t able to picture himself going to the practice when his hip, leg and knees was hurting because of a rough night of sex.

After cutting the tap of the box, he peeked at what was inside and smile before closing the box, he would take care of what was inside later. It was almost lunchtime, and he promised to Yuuri to eat with him to a restaurant near the arena, if he wanted to be there on time, he had to hurry up. When he got to the restaurant, Yuuri was already sitting at a table, waiting for him to come. When his lover saw him pass the door of the building, he greeted him with a warm smile, but didn’t kiss, they were in public and in Russia, where homosexuality was still a crime. While they were eating, they talk about how the practice was going and how the competition was drawing near. After eating, Yuuri paid the bill and both get out of the restaurant, looking for a quiet and out of sight place. They both spot the bridge and decide to go for a walk under.

Once on place, they kissed passionately, hoping not one would see them, Viktor start unzipping Yuuri’s jacket but the latter stopped him. “We can do that here, said Yuuri, someone will see us, and we will get in trouble”. Viktor looked at him disappointed, he just wanted to give some well deserve pleasure to his precious little lover before he goes back practicing. The Russian finally let got Yuuri’s jacket. He looked at his watched and told his Japanese lover that he should go back now to the ice rink. Yuuri agreed. Before going out from under the bridge, Viktor kissed Yuuri on the neck and bit his ear and then whispered “Before I forgot, a little kitty will wait for you at home” and then leave a puzzled Yuuri behind.

When Viktor came back to their apartment, he looked at the clock, he still had some time to kill before starting preparing himself. He decided to go for a walk with Makkachin, he knew the poor dog will be once again lock-up inside, without being able to go outside for a long period. Viktor took the leash out, the poodle get all excited, he was ready for a walk. Viktor looked at his dog with a tender smile, like a father who watch his child playing. He knew he would probably never have child and as long as they will live in Russia the adoption wasn’t an option. So they started to see the dog like if he was their child. Playing with him as much as they could. Viktor was strolling on the sidewalk along the boulevard. His furry child and him crossed the path of a stray cat, he looked at the feline and then smile, he was time to go back home, he had to prepare himself before Yuuri’s come back from practice.

Back at the apartment, Viktor took out the product he ordered from the box and throw the cardboard away. He couldn't leave any clue behind. He then went undress in their bedroom. While he was removing his cloth, him looked at the kiss mark left by Yuuri, some were recent, other start to vanish. There was a time when he would have wanted to hide to mark, but now he didn’t care, those marks were the proof he was loved. He lightly touched the mark Yuuri left on his chest and start to caress himself while thinking of his lover. He undid his belt, removed his pant and looked at his naked body through the mirror. The former russian skater was about to touch himself a bit more, but revised, he still had to prepare Yuuri’s surprise. Viktor took what he ordered from the sexshop and direct himself to the bathroom.

About an hour later he came out of the bathroom, he had more difficulties than he thought, however he was now ready to greet Yuuri, hoping he will not be late.

Viktor didn’t have to wait a lot, not long after he came out of the bathroom, he heard the apartment door being unlocked. Yuuri was back from practice, Viktor need to go back to the bedroom and wait Yuuri there.

Yuuri pass the door, only the living room light was on, He knew Viktor was home, he heard him walking in the apartment when he was unlocking the door, he just had to found where he was. When he put his jacket on the hook in the entrance after remove his shoes, he remembered what Viktor told him after their meeting under the bridge _"A kitty will wait for me at home"_ he thought, _“What the hell he meant by that, did he bought a kitten?”_ , the young man had a lot of difficulties to imagine Viktor buy a new pet, while they already had Makka, maybe he felt alone. Yuuri wasn’t passing much time home after all. But more Yuuri was thinking about it, more the idea of an actual kitten in the apartment was absurd, so it must had mean something else.

Looking at the living room, Yuuri took the direction of their bedroom, he knew Viktor will be waiting for him there. Normally when the latter have something in mind, he always waited for him in their room. Once in front of the door, he put his hand on the doorknob and slowly start to turn, but then swing the door wide open. A completely naked Viktor was waiting on the bed for him to come. Not completely naked. Viktor was only wear a cat-ear hair band. “So that what you mean by kitty” said the Japanese skater while walking toward the bed. Viktor smile, “Meow” he replied. Yuuri looking at him half amused, half excited. He felt his cock harden in his pant. When Viktor knelt in front of him about to pull down the track pant his lover was wearing, Yuuri notice the tail, he bent forward while the Russian was busy sucking on his ball and took the tail in his hand. Yuuri was close to pull on it when Viktor promptly told him to stop, to not pull it out now. _“Pull it out”_ though Yuuri, is at that moment he understood where the cat tail was holding, “guess I will not have to prepared you then” he said while passing his hand through Viktor’s hair. Viktor looked at Yuuri with a sparkling blue eyes and continue his duty.

Viktor was sucking on Yuuri’s dick playing with his own in the same time, his jaw started to hurt a bit, but he continued until he heard Yuuri’s first moan, he then stopped look at his lover and then proceed to kiss his fair skin heading toward his neck, then his ear to finish by the mouth. Their kiss was more passionate than when they were under the bridge, no one could see them now. Yuuri grabbed Viktor ass, he really wanted to pull out the cat tail an insert his dick instead, but I decide to wait until his lover tell him to do it. While the were kissing, they were playing with each other cock, Viktor was making a sound purring sound close to Yuuri’s ear. More Yuuri’s hand was going up and down on Viktor private part, the purr intensifying, becoming louder.

Between two purr sound, Viktor told Yuuri to remove the tail, he wanted his dick really badly. The young man smile, kissed his lover shoulder, release his cock and grabbed the cat tail. Earlier when he took it, he didn’t felt the vibration, but now he was feeling them. It wasn’t a simple cat tail, but a vibrator was integrated in it. He really wondered how Viktor did to hold back all this time, soon he would be at his limit. Yuuri pulled out the tail, drop it on the floor and pushed Viktor on the bed. His spread the Russian leg, knelt and lift his hips a bit higher, “You are sure you don’t need more preparation?" he asked, “ I don’t want to hurt you”. Viktor smile and replied it would be okay, Yuuri then start positioned his dick on Viktor’s hole and slowly push it inside.

Like always it was warm and it really felt good. Yuuri was savoring the moment. His cock was all inside the man he loved, and he was about to give him enough pleasure to drive him crazy. Yuuri slowly started to move, he wanted to make sure Viktor was feeling every inch of his dick rubbing his inside. Viktor was purring, he was still in his cat character, but soon the purr became moan and the moan became small scream. Viktor was calling Yuuri’s name, he asked him to do him harder and faster, which Yuuri did.

Yuuri was thrusting into Viktor as hard and fast has he could, Viktor was moving his hips, trying to hold back a little more, we wanted to see Yuuri cum first, but deep down inside him, Viktor knew he would be the first to cum. That cat tail really prepare him well, all the vibration makes wonder to his sweet spot. The Russian was really close to cum and his Japanese lover was going all out on him. Yuuri didn’t look like someone who practice all day, he seems to have a lot of energy in reserve. Yuuri was pushing his dick deeper and deeper, soon Viktor mind gone blank and let go a long scream while his semen was flowing from his cock. At the moment when Viktor came, Yuuri let out a deep moan and came not long after Viktor and filled his lover with his white substance.

Yuuri slowly pull out his dick from Viktor’s hole and release his grip from the Russian hips. He bended forward and place his hand on each side of Viktor head:  
“Does my little kitty still want to purr?” he asked to his sweet other half.  
“The kitty can purr all night if it’s what you want” he replied, while looking at him in his eyes.  
“Good, said Yuuri “I still have a lot to give you”  
“I’ll take everything you will give me” said Viktor amused

Yuuri got closer to and start kissing him on the neck, biting the ear on the way. While kissing the soft and pale Russian skin, Yuuri begin to caress him, moving his hand toward Viktor crotch. He took the dick in his hand and start moving it up and down, Viktor let out a soft purr. “Do you want to do it from behind this time?” ask Yuuri “it will be less hard for you”. Viktor was considering the offer “No, I want to sit on you this time” he replied “I want to keep looking at your face, want to see the moment you will cum”. Yuuri agreed to Viktor’s request, laid on his back and watch Viktor positioning himself on top of him. Doing so, Viktor took his lover cock in his hand and maintain it in place while he was slowly making it penetrating his hole. Once it was all inside, he slowly began to move his hip up and down then Viktor leaned forward, placed his hand on Yuuri chest and began to move his hips faster and faster. The sensation of Yuuri’s dick messing-up his inside was driving him crazy. He wanted more and more.

Yuuri was looking his Russian lover on top of him, frenetically moving his hips. While there was time when Yuuri didn't mind staying passive during the act, right now he wanted to take control once again. Then he suddenly sat on the bed and make Viktor tip over. Viktor was surprised of the move Yuuri just made, he was pleasantly surprised by that turn of event. More than once, Yuuri let Viktor take the lead when they were having sex, he always wondered if Yuuri was really enjoying himself when he was laying on the bed, doing almost doing, grabbing Viktor ass once in a while. Now him was almost certain Yuuri liked to have the dominant role.

Yuuri was back on the top leading the dance, he should have been tired, but seeing Viktor like this, kept him going. His Russian lover was a real mess, he couldn't contain himself, screaming Yuuri’s name was loud as he can, grabbing the sheet under him. Yuuri continue thrusting as fast as he can, going deeper and deeper inside Viktor. Looking to reach his sweet spot, Yuuri grabbed Viktor hips trying to get even closer that he already was.

Viktor couldn't think anymore, he was filled of the thought of his lover making love to him. Faster and deeper, his Japanese lover was going more pleasure the retired Russian skater felt. He was on cloud nine, he wished this moment never stop.

Yuuri was still going all out in Viktor hole, when the latter feel his lover cock becoming bigger, the young man was about to cum. He tried to tighten his ass around Yuuri’s dick in order to make him feel even more pleasure. He wanted to give the same amount of pleasure to Yuuri that Yuuri gave him. Yuuri soon let a moan that sound more like a growl and came a second time inside Viktor.

Yuuri’s felt on the bed beside Viktor, exhausted, but delighted. The Japanese skater helped his lover to get out of the bed after both of them have relaxed a little, they both needed a shower and Viktor needed to clean himself before getting to bed, if not he would have regret it the next morning. Back in their room, Viktor got in bed and closed his eyes, Yuuri come not long after him and sat on the mattress looked at his lover, the latter seems to already be asleep. Yuuri get closer to him brush the hair on his lover for head, Viktor let out a small purr “Sweet dream my little kitty” he whispered before leaving a last kiss on the Russian lips. Yuuri then pass his arm around under Viktor and felt asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd fan fiction I wrote when I began writing fan fiction, it wasn't supposed to be a kind of continuity for "Yes, Master" but I figured I could link the two together. 
> 
> For now it's the only two for this work series, if any of you have idea of what could be their next Play Time, feel free to drop it in the comment below!! 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
